


Breaking Hearts Never Looked So Cool

by miserableandstunning



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miserableandstunning/pseuds/miserableandstunning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick Stumph gets caught up in high school drama when he starts dating the hottest boy in school, Pete Wentz.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is slightly (and by slightly I probably mean greatly) based on the movie Mean Girls. Credit for any lines or quotes used from the movie go to the rightful owners.

Patrick Stumph walked up to New Trier High school with a pit in his stomach saying that he should turn around. It’s not that Patrick was nervous or anything… Alright, he was practically hysterical. But he would never let anyone know that. Especially not his parents. 

Patrick had been homeschooled for his first two years of high school because his parent’s job’s required a lot of moving. It just made more sense for him to not have to keep registering at schools and making new friends. He had wanted to stay homeschooled for the rest of high school but his parents insisted on him “socializing” or whatever that was supposed to mean. “Patrick, it’s your last 2 years of high school. We want you to have the “high school experience”!” His mother had been telling him for the last 3 months. In a way he knew they were right but, he would rather not deal with it. Although he’d never been to a real high school, he was well aware of all the drama that it posed and he would have much rather just stayed at home. 

As Patrick was crossing the final street to head up the stairs to the high school, he was nearly run over by a school bus. He was outraged! I haven’t even stepped inside the fucking school yet and I’ve already almost been killed. Great. He thought to himself. Why was a school bus even going that fast around a school where there are hundreds of kids inches away from the road? He decided to let it go and get on with the rest of hell. That was probably the worst that could happen today anyway, right?

Patrick had some trouble finding the class so he only had 2 minutes left before the last bell rang when he finally got to class so most of the seats were already taken. He was about to sit down behind some guy when a tall lanky boy had whispered to him and gotten his attention. 

“I wouldn’t sit there. His girlfriend sits there.” 

Sure enough, Patrick watched as a girl sat down, glared at him, and then quickly attached herself to the mouth of the boy he was about to sit behind. He moved on to the next row of seats and again the boy had stopped him. 

“He farts a lot.” The boy said with a slightly devilishly grin. 

Patrick was left with no seat and ended up backing up all the way to the teacher’s desk. Before he knew it he was slamming into someone from behind. 

“Oh my god I’m so sorry!” Patrick blurted out as he watched coffee spill all over the teacher. 

“SHIT! Well. At least we’re off to a good start.” 

“Really. I’m really, really sorry.” Patrick actually felt pretty bad. The teacher looked like that was the last thing he needed that morning. 

“Oh, it’s alright. It’s not your fault. I’m Mr. Hoppus by the way. I don’t think I’ve ever seen you before so you must be the new kid.” Mr. Hoppus was tall compared to Patrick. But seeing as Patrick was only 5’5”, that wasn’t really saying much. Mr. Hoppus had his brown hair spiked into a sort of faux-hawk and wore a striped button down shirt with jeans. He definitely seemed like the type of teacher you’d want to be friends with. 

Just as Patrick was about to introduce himself to Mr. Hoppus another man walked through the door.

“Alright everyone. We have a new student today. Um. Patrick… stumf?” the man said with a slight laugh.

Patrick just rolled his eyes. He was used to it by now. “It’s actually pronounced stump. Like a tree…” 

That had earned him a few chuckles. Specifically from the boy that had been bothering him about seating earlier. 

“Alright then, Patrick Stumph,” he added an unnecessary emphasis to Stumph. “Welcome to New Trier High school. I’m Mr. Delonge and I’ll be your counselor this year.”

Mr. Delonge was almost an entire foot taller than Patrick. He too had brown hair and dressed somewhat casually. He seemed nice but to be honest, a little insane for some reason. Mr. Delonge had left after Patrick’s introduction and class had begun. Patrick was left to sit in the only open seat in class; the spot next to the boy that was pestering him earlier.

“Hey,” The boy said with a smirk that would have made any girl melt. “I’m Ryan and this is Brendon,” he said motioning toward the boy sitting behind him. “He’s almost too gay to function.”

Brendon was adorable to say the least. He had dark brown hair in an almost bowl haircut, bright red glasses, and the physique of a 12 year old. Yet, by the way he was smiling at Patrick, his personality did seem to scream “too gay to function”. Ryan on the other hand was beautiful. Even for a guy. He too had dark brown hair that was perfectly swept away from his face, yet perfectly situated along his forehead; and deep brown eyes that Patrick was sure gave him more than a few advantages. 

“I’m Patrick.” He said awkwardly. 

“We know. Patrick Stumph. Like a tree.” Ryan teased.

“Yeah…” Patrick wasn’t going to deny just how awkward he felt. He felt so out of place in school now. But, he needed friends and someone to show him around and Ryan and Brendon seemed nice and harmless enough.

“Right. Well, do you guys know where room 204 is? I have health there next period.” 

Ryan turned to Brendon with that same devilish smile and then turned back to Patrick, “Oh, yeah. That’s in the back building. We’ll take you there.” 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan and Brendon trotted across the school yard with Patrick in tow. They were supposed to be taking him to the back building, but suddenly stopped under some trees and dropped their backpacks to sit down. Patrick sort of wondered if maybe they forget he was even with them. 

“Um… Guys? Where’s the back building?”

“It burned down in '87.” Answered Ryan with that devilish smile he was quickly becoming known for in Patrick’s mind. 

“Won’t we get in trouble or something? I mean, I’ve never skipped class before…” 

“Uh. We’re your friends. Why would we get you in trouble?” Ryan seemed genuine when he said that they were friends, and Brendon was smiling wider than anyone he’d ever seen; he was practically bouncing he was so happy. Besides, Patrick was in need of friends; or at least some people to sit with at lunch. He figured missing health class for one day wouldn’t hurt. 

“What other classes are you taking this year?” 

Patrick handed Ryan his schedule so he could see for himself.

“Not bad… literature, science, math, and music. You any good at music?”

“Yeah. Well, I mean, no. I’m not talented per say… But I guess I’m not untalented. I mean. I’m ok.” Patrick stammered. He didn’t like being on the spot and he wasn’t great around people he’d just met. 

“Shut up. I’m sure you’re extremely talented. I’m in music too, but Brendon here is in music, choir, and band.”

“Yeah! I love music. It’s the only thing that makes sense to me so it’s all I focus on and I love it more than anything,” Brendon was beaming. He honestly seemed like a little kid; just innocent and happy. 

“That’s really cool. I’m sure you’re really good.” Patrick told Brendon and he practically exploded smiling. 

“Thanks! Maybe we can play together!” 

“Definitely,” Patrick said with a genuine smile and thought that maybe high school wouldn’t be so bad after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Ryan, Brendon, and Patrick were sitting under the trees talking and getting to know each other better when all of a sudden, Brendon nearly had a heart attack. 

“OH MY GOD. RY. RYAN. LOOK.” 

Ryan was slightly startled, confused, and looked like he half wanted to murder Brendon until he caught sight of what he was referring to. 

“Ha, of course. I told you they’d all be together.” Ryan said with a smirk. 

“Uh… What are you guys talking about?” Patrick felt like he was missing out on something monumental.

“Alright. Well—“ Ryan started before he was interrupted by Brendon. 

“OKAY YOU SEE THOSE GUYS THERE? THEM IN THE—“ 

“BRENDON STOP SCREAMING. YOU’RE GONNA BLOW MY FUCKING EAR DRUMS OUT.” 

“Oh. Right. Sorry, Ry,” Brendon apologized to Ryan and then directed his attention back to Patrick and what was keeping him occupied.

“Ok. So you see those guys over there? All wearing blue t-shirts?”

Patrick had to search for a while until he finally saw them.

“Ummm. Oh, yeah. Why?” 

“Ok. They. They are the reason for 99.9% of the shityness in our lives,” Brendon explained. “They ruin peoples lives. They’re life ruiners. Especially him.” 

Brendon pointed to a tall, skinny boy with wavy light brown hair that was nothing other than perfect. 

“That’s William Beckett,” Brendon continued. “He’s their "leader" or whatever.” Brendon even went so far as to make air quotes. 

“Ok and what’s so bad about him? I mean he looks nice.” Patrick said sheepishly.

Brendon looked like he was about ready to murder Patrick for what he’d just said. “William Beckett is not nice. William Beckett is a life ruiner. HE RUINS PEOPLE’S LIVES, PATRICK.”

“Ok. Ok. Relax Brendon. It’s alright.” Patrick sent Ryan, who was just laughing the entire time a confused and concerned look.

“Look, Bren. It’s alright. It’s honestly not a huge deal,” Ryan said while casually flipping through his notebook.

“Yeah. You guys are right. I mean—oh my GOD. I CAN’T IMAGINE YOU COULD HAVE FOUND SHORTS THAT ARE ANY SHORTER THAN THAT. I MEAN REALLY?” 

Ryan had to finish the introductions because Brendon was too busy having a panic attack. 

“Alright. I guess I’ll take over then,” Ryan dramatically cleared his throat and began. 

“Ok. That other one, the really tall one with short brown hair showing off his thighs in two inch long shorts, that’s Gabe Saporta. He and William totally fucked and everyone knows it. So now he’s like William’s little toy. When William says jump, he asks how high. Typical really, but what can you do.” 

Patrick nodded along while thinking to himself that his assumptions about high school drama were spot on. 

“And the one that looks confused and lost, that’s Spencer Smith. He is one of the dumbest people you will ever meet.”

“One time, he asked me how to spell orange.” Brendon sputtered through all the freaking out. 

“So do they have some kind of cliché clique name?” Patrick innocently wondered. 

“Eh no. It’s honestly NOT THAT BIG A DEAL,” Ryan yelled in Brendon’s general direction. “Brendon, I honestly don’t know why you’re freaking out this much.” 

“Oh excuse me Ryan. I thought that maybe we would share some of the panic because this is in fact A BIG FUCKING DEAL.” Brendon didn’t seem like he was going to let this go for a while. 

“Brendon. Breathe. And calmly explain to me why this is such a big deal.” 

“If William and Gabe get back together then they might win homecoming king and queen and that means that there’s no hope for me and I mean really they won already once and they don’t need to win again but everyone thinks they’re just so damn cute together and-”

“Ok I get it.” Ryan frowned at Brendon’s over reaction but decided to just start ignoring him until he calmed down. 

“So, Patrick," Ryan started, hoping to change the conversation altogether. "Did you see anyone that you think is cute? Are you even gay? Straight? Bi? I mean really, we still don’t know all that much about you.” Ryan said to Patrick. 

Patrick was caught off guard by the subject change and didn’t like that the new subject was him.

“Oh. Well I mean I guess I don’t even know. I mean I’m not gay as far as I know. But then again, I don’t even know if I’m straight. I mean I’ve never even kissed anyone or had a girlfriend. Or a boyfriend for that matter.” Patrick rambled just like Brendon, but he really didn’t know and he’d never given it a whole lot of thought before. He knew he thought girls were hot, but hanging out with Brendon and Ryan made liking guys seem like a possibility.

“Interesting,” Ryan said looking intrigued. “Don’t worry. We’ll fix that,” he said with a smirk that made Patrick long for homeschooling again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Ryan and Patrick were walking together after school waiting for Brendon to get out of band or choir. Whichever one was last. Even Ryan couldn’t keep track of Brendon’s busy schedule. 

“So, Ryan, can I ask you a question?” Patrick figured that asking just Ryan was probably safer than potentially ruining both of his new friendships. 

“Of course, Pattycakes!” Ryan smiled loving the nickname he’d given Patrick. 

“Pattycakes?” 

“You’ll get used to it. What's the question?” 

Patrick was confused but liked having a nickname. Even if it was Pattycakes.

“Right. So, are you and Brendon like together? Or? I mean I don’t even know if you’re gay. I mean I know Brendon is. You said so…” Patrick rambled again. 

Ryan burst out laughing and Patrick instantly regretted asking. 

“Oh my god! Pattycakes, I love you already! Ah that’s great. Well our relationship is kinda complicated I suppose. Well maybe not. But yes. I’m gay. I’m probably gayer than Brendon sometimes I just happen to be better at suppressing my panic attacks.”

“Oh thank god I thought you were mad at me.” Patrick said relieved that Ryan was still talking to him. 

“Ha! I’m not mad at you! I just didn’t think we were concealing our relationship that well. But right. Our relationship. Well, it can be summed up by a song lyric I suppose. “Best friends, ex-friends till the end, better off as lovers and not the other way around.” We’re best friends and always will be. But we have this weird connection that just keeps us in love with each other. I don’t know really. So I guess we’re dating. We've been "together" since we met but eh, I don’t really know. We’re fine not defining it so we just do whatever we want I guess.” 

“I know what you mean. About a deeper connection. I mean it’s never happened to me but I totally believe in that love at first sight crap and just knowing when you know, you know?” 

“Ha, yeah I know. Hey, who knows maybe you’ll find your love connection here! In fact, I’ll make sure you do.” And Ryan ran far away enough so that Patrick didn’t have the chance to hit him.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day in the cafeteria Patrick found himself wandering around looking for Ryan and Brendon. He had just gotten his food and knowing himself and how clumsy he was, his goal was to try not to not trip and spill his tray of food all over the closest person.

“Hey, you.” Patrick heard someone say. He kept walking because there was no way anyone would want to talk to him. 

“HEY. TREE STUMP.” Patrick had to turn around because it was obvious then that someone was referring to him. He turned around and was met by a boy with bright red hair. “Is your muffin buttered?” 

Patrick was caught off guard and more confused than he’d probably ever been in his entire life. 

“Uh… wh- what?” was all he could manage to get out. 

“Would you like us to assign someone to butter your muffin?” 

“I- I don’t… what?” 

“Gerard. Why are you so god damn pathetic? Honestly. You’d think after the last 8 years you’d be able to think of something more creative than that. It’s sad really.” Patrick heard someone say from behind him. He was more than thankful that someone had stopped this guy from bothering him any longer. 

The guy with the red hair, whose name was apparently Gerard, flipped off whoever was behind Patrick and went back to his table to sit in the lap of a boy with short black hair and went on as if nothing had happened. 

Patrick had turned around to thank whoever it was that saved him when he realized it was the group of guys that Brendon had been freaking out over yesterday. 

“Thanks,” was all Patrick had said when he started to walk away to find Ryan and Brendon. 

“Oh, no problem,” said the guy who had saved him as Patrick was walking away. He assumed that was William. “Why don’t you come and sit down with us?” 

“Oh, really that’s oka-“

“I insist. I mean really, it’s the least you can do after I just saved you and all.” William said with a menacing grin that would have made the devil queasy. 

“Um, alright then.” Patrick reluctantly pulled out a chair and sat down across the table from William, Gabe, and Spencer. He took one more look around the room for Ryan and Brendon when he finally spotted them. He and Ryan exchanged confused glances and Patrick was pretty sure he just saw Brendon faint. 

“You’re new here right?” William started. 

“Uh, yeah. I used to be homeschooled.” Patrick was clearly uncomfortable and just wanted to get back to Ryan and Brendon as soon as possible. 

“Wow. So you must be like, really smart.” William said again with that smile. 

“Oh, no. I just moved around a lot…” 

“Oh okay. So you’re not smart then?” 

“Oh. No, I uh. I-“

“Whatever. Doesn’t matter anyway does it? No. It doesn’t. Anyway, I’m William, but I’m pretty sure you already knew that. And this is Gabe, and Spencer,” he said motioning towards each of them respectively. 

“Well, uh, nice to meet you guys.” 

“Yeah, I’m sure it is seeing as you hang around with those freaks,” he said pointing towards Ryan and Brendon. “And seeing as they’re having some sort of gay breakdown again, we should probably let you go.” William motioned for Patrick to leave and he got up as fast as was physically possible.

“Yeah, okay, thanks again.” 

“Oh, of course, Patrick. Anytime. I’m sure we’ll be seeing you again.” Patrick heard William shout after him as he raced off to Ryan and Brendon. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Oh my god what the fuck just happened.” Were the first words that came out of Ryan’s mouth when Patrick sat down.

“I have no idea. This guy asked me about muffins and butter and then before I knew it William was asking me to sit down with them.” 

“Gerard,” Ryan cursed under his breath. “I’ll be having a chat with Frank later about that.” 

Patrick was pretty sure Frank was the boy whose lap Gerard had retreated to. 

“It doesn’t matter. It’s over now thank god. Brendon, are you okay?” Patrick finally had to ask. 

“Yeah. I’ll be fine. I just thought you were ditching us and that would be fine but for anyone OTHER THAN THEM,” he shouted towards them. 

Patrick laughed at that. He liked that Brendon actually wanted to keep him around. 

“Don’t worry Brendon. I’m not leaving you guys. Besides, it’s just way too much fun watching you freak out every day.” 

“Well haha,” Brendon said blankly. “I’m glad my stress amuses you Patrick.” 

Ryan kicked Brendon under the table, which in turn got him to stop pouting long enough to finish his lunch and get on with the rest of the day. 

~~~~~~~~~~

After the drama at lunch Patrick was happy to find himself in English. He just wanted to relax and daydream as the teacher was droning on about Macbeth or something, but just as he was slipping into his own little world he realized someone was talking to him. 

“Hey, do you have a pencil I can borrow?” asked the person sitting in front of him. 

Patrick looked up and was instantly taken aback. Sitting in front of him was possibly the most perfect person he had ever laid eyes on. The boy had the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes, and parted dark brown hair. He was flashing a gleaming smile when Patrick had finally caught his breath and realized he had been staring at him for far longer than he should have been.

“Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Here,” He whispered as he handed over his last pencil. He decided it was worth it to just ask some random person for notes later.

“Thanks! I’m Pete by the way. Pete Wentz. You’re new here right?” He whispered loud enough for only Patrick to hear. 

“Yeah. I’m Patrick.” He tried to say as calmly as he could.

“Oh! You’re the tree stump I've been hearing about!” Pete said a little too loudly before realizing what he had said. 

“I mean… I don’t mean it in a bad way. I think it’s kinda cute actually...” He said before smiling that perfect smile again. 

“Patrick? Patrick!” and Patrick was shaken back into reality by the teacher who was calling his name.

“Oh, sorry. What was the question?”

“Patrick, are you even paying attention?” 

“I am, I just-“

“Sorry Ms. Hanna. My fault. I had to ask Patrick for a pencil,” Pete said as he smiled that unbelievable smile again. Ms. Hanna must have found it just as irresistible as Patrick because she smiled back, and called on someone else. Patrick was slightly amazed. 

Pete had turned around again after that. “So what do you do for fun? Sports? You don’t look athletic but you never know… I don’t mean that in a bad way.” And Pete actually looked slightly embarrassed. Something Patrick wouldn’t have expected to see on him. 

“No you’re right. Not athletic at all. I’m more into music.”

“Dude, that’s awesome! Me too! I mean, I play soccer and I’m actually pretty good at it, but I love music so much. I play bass and I’m even in a band! Maybe you should come watch us play sometime!” 

Was Pete asking Patrick out? The last 10 minutes had gone by so fast and in such a blur that Patrick realized his head was spinning and concluded that he was insane and Pete was probably just being nice. Besides, Patrick didn’t even think he was gay. Or that Pete was gay for that matter. 

“Yeah, that’d be really cool,” was all Patrick could come up with. Pete seemed to like him for what it was worth. “I’d love to go to one of your shows.”

“Cool! We’re playing tonight actually if you wanna swing by.” 

Pete seemed to really want Patrick to go for some reason. He thought it was odd that Pete had wanted a total stranger, someone he just met to come see him perform so badly. But despite that, for some reason he felt like he had known Pete forever which was new for Patrick. 

“Yeah, that sounds good.” 

“Great! I’ll draw you a map and stuff and give it to you after class.” And with that Pete turned around and left Patrick to be tortured by his mind for the rest of class.

Talking to Pete wasn’t awkward or forced like it was with everyone else he had talked to aside from Ryan and Brendon. It just seemed right. Patrick thought back to what he and Ryan were talking about yesterday about connections and just knowing things. Patrick decided that he was too flustered to be thinking straight right now so he tried to get a song stuck in his head for the rest of class.

When class ended Pete stood up and handed Patrick a folded piece of paper. 

“So, I’ll see you tonight?” Pete asked hopefully. 

“Definitely,” Patrick said with a smile that made Pete smile which made Patrick want to die of happiness. 

Pete turned around and headed for the door while Patrick had to sit down at his desk again and regain his composure. There were still a couple people left in the classroom talking amongst themselves so Patrick thought it would be okay to check out the paper Pete had handed him. 

When he unfolded the paper he saw a childlike drawing of the surrounding area. By the looks of it they were playing at a club not far from the closest shopping center. In the bottom right corner of the paper Patrick saw that Pete had written down his phone number. He was pretty pleased that he had his phone number. He really liked Pete even though he’d only met him an hour ago and said about 10 words to him.

He decided to not let himself drone on about it and went to find Ryan and Brendon and ask them to come to the show with him for support. Support for what, Patrick wasn’t even sure he knew yet.


	4. Chapter 4

“Okay. Let me get this straight,” Ryan started for the hundredth time in the last hour. “You want Brendon and I to go to a club with you. On a Wednesday night. To see Pete Wentz’s band play. AT A CLUB. On a WEDNESDAY.” 

“Yeah, pretty much.” Patrick retorted. 

Ryan started blankly at Patrick for a while before finally giving in. 

“Okay. Okay, fine. Bren, you in?”

Brendon was practically already picking out an outfit to wear to the show when he finally started paying attention again.  
“Hell yeah I’m in! We’re going to a club to watch your boyfriend’s band play AND said boyfriend just happens to be Pete Wentz, the second hottest boy in school. Ryan is first of course.”

Ryan soaked up the compliment and kissed Brendon on the cheek.

“Woah woah woah. He- I’m not- He’s not my boyfriend! I mean we just met! Like 2 hours ago! I mean, I don’t even know if he’s gay or if I even like him like that.” Patrick wasn’t really sure what happened at all actually. He couldn’t remember if it actually even happened or if he had dreamt it all. 

“Patrick,” Ryan started. “Do you think he’s hot?” 

“Well, yeah, I mean. Yeah.” 

“Do you like him like as a person?” 

“Well, to be fair I don’t really know him…”

“Okay, well then do you want to get to know him?” 

“Yeah…”

“Do you wanna kiss him?” Brendon chimed in. 

“...I don’t know… Maybe? Yes?” 

“Okay, then we will officially classify this as a crush and nothing more. Is that okay? It’s not too scary sounding right? Just a harmless crush.” 

“Yeah, I guess so.” Patrick said unsure of himself. 

“Okay then. We’re going to my house to pick out clothes for tonight. We need to make you look good for your boyfriend, Pattycakes.” Brendon said. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Brendon, Patrick, and Ryan spent the entire afternoon getting ready for the show. Ryan and Patrick both settled on skinny jeans, t-shirts and sneakers, while Brendon opted for skinny jeans, a dress shirt, blazer, and tons of eyeliner. 

“Brendon, are you auditioning for the circus or something?” Ryan said teasingly as he pulled into a parking stall outside the club.

“Very funny, Ry, But I’ll take that as a compliment because you know how much I love the circus.” 

The three of them got out of the car and made their way up to the entrance of the club. 

“Hey guys? Uh, how are we even going to get in?” Patrick asked seconds before the guard asked for their I.D.’s. Surprisingly enough, they hadn’t thought that this would be a problem. 

Just as the guard was about to send them off someone had shouted for the guard to let them in. 

“Hey! They’re with me, let them in.” 

The boys spotted Mr. Hoppus making his way towards the entrance. 

“Luther, they’re with me.” Mr. Hoppus said to the guard. 

“Mark, man, they look like they’re 12.” But Mr. Hoppus whispered something to the guard which made him let the boys in.

“You guys really shouldn’t just use the front entrance like that... I mean, c’mon really?” Mr. Hoppus said to them as they walked through the door.

“Alright,” Ryan started. “What are you even doing here? You’re a teacher. Shouldn’t you be like, grading papers or whatever else teachers do? Seeing teachers outside of school is just weird.”

“Do I honestly look like I’d be grading papers instead of being out?” 

“Good point.” And Ryan dropped it because honestly, Mr. Hoppus didn’t look anywhere near like a typical teacher. 

“Why are you guys here anyway?” Mr. Hoppus asked. 

“We’re here to see the band. Patrick’s, uh, friend plays bass.” Brendon said. 

“Pete? Pete Wentz? He’s a cool kid. Not bad at bass either.”

“Yeah, we’re, friends I guess…” Patrick said just as the band was being introduced. 

The club wasn’t necessarily full, but it was definitely crowded. Teenagers that had found a way into the club were lining the floor along with men and women that looked to be about Mr. Hoppus’ age. The band played some heavy sounding rock almost metal music, but Patrick liked it. The entire show Patrick couldn’t help but notice that Pete’s eyes never trailed far from where he was standing. Pete smiled at Patrick as he nodded along to the songs the entire time.

“Hey everyone thanks for coming out tonight! We hope you enjoyed the show!” The band said as the crowd erupted.

Patrick waited about 10 minutes before he finally spotted Pete coming from backstage making his way towards Patrick. 

“Patrick! You came!” Pete said as he hugged Patrick. 

“Yeah I did. You guys were great,” Patrick said, taken aback by the hug.

“Meh, we were okay at best. But thanks anyway,” Pete said smiling Patrick’s favorite perfect smile. “I see you brought Brendon and Ryan with you too.” Pete said laughing and gesturing towards the pair that was making out near the bathrooms. 

“Yeah, they’re something alright.” Patrick said slightly embarrassed by their public display of affection. 

“So, what are you doing now? Do you have to get home now or maybe we could get some coffee or something?”

Patrick had no idea what time it was but he really didn’t care. He knew his parents were out at a work function and wouldn’t be back until late. Besides, Pete looked so hopeful and Patrick just couldn’t say no to him.

“No, yeah, coffee would be great!” Patrick tried to say as calmly as he could.

“Awesome! Okay, my car is just out back whenever you’re ready to go.” 

“Okay, just let me go tell Ryan and Brendon I’m leaving.” 

Patrick walked over to where Ryan and Brendon were going at it and tried his best to get someone’s attention. 

“Hey- hey guys? I’m gonna go with Pete to get some coffee, are you guys gonna be oka-“

“YES PATRICK GO!” and Brendon broke free from Ryan’s mouth to push Patrick towards Pete. “Patrick, go. Go and fall in love with Pete in a coffee shop. Oh my god that is so romantic. Ryyyannn!!! Isn’t it so romantic!?!” 

“Yes. Yes it is. Patrick, go and have fun. Brendon, you and I are leaving now.” Ryan said suggestively as he edged Brendon towards the door giggling. 

“Oh, bye Mr. Hoppus!” Brendon shouted over towards the teacher who looked pretty cozy with some girl at the bar. Mr. Hoppus tried to wave as enthusiastically as he could, but he didn’t really look like he could be bothered to pay attention. 

Patrick walked back over to where Pete was standing near the back entrance. “Ready to go, Patrick?” 

“Ready,” Patrick said as Pete led him to his car.


	5. Chapter 5

“Here it is,” Pete said gesturing towards his car. “It’s not much but my parents gave it to me and it was free so I can’t really complain. Not too much anyway,” Pete said smirking.   
Pete drove an old black Mercedes. It had leather interior and loads of crap in the back, probably an amalgam of both band practice material and school work, but all the same, it suited him. 

“No, it’s totally you. It suits you. I mean- I mean that in a good way.” Patrick silently cursed himself for stuttering so much as if he’d never been on a date before. That was until he remembered that he had in fact never actually been on a date before. Oblivious to Patrick’s dismay, Pete just smiled like it was one of the nicest things anyone could have ever said to him. 

“Ya think? I mean, I bitch about it constantly but, I love it. It’s home.” 

When Pete had finally finished loading his bass and equipment in the trunk, he lead Patrick to the passenger side and reached around him to open the door.   
“Oh, thanks,” Patrick said sheepishly as he blushed. 

“Of course!” Pete said looking happier than Patrick had ever seen him. 

“So, is coffee okay then? There’s a coffee shop not too far from here. If not we can totally go somewhere else. It’s only... oh shit it’s almost midnight,” Pete said looking as if he wanted to murder the blue numbers displayed on the radio.

“Is it really that late? I thought it was like 9 or something…” Patrick said, sharing Pete’s irritation towards the clock. 

“I guess I should just take you home then...” Pete sighed. 

Patrick really didn’t want to go home, or be anywhere that wasn’t with Pete, but his parent’s would probably be getting home soon and if he wasn’t there before them, questions would definitely be asked. 

“Yeah… I guess. We do have school tomorrow too.”

“Oh, right. I generally don’t go to school the day after a late show so I forgot.”

“Oh, so you won’t be at school tomorrow?” Patrick said disappointed. 

“Well, maybe. I mean, getting to see you is kind of enough of a reason to go.” 

Patrick blushed bright red and admittedly loved that he was enough of a reason for Pete not to skip school. 

Pete backed the car out of its stall and drove out of the parking lot. For the most part they sat in silence listening to the radio, breaking it occasionally when Patrick would tell Pete which streets to turn down. 

Pete turned to look at Patrick every couple of seconds or so just to make sure he was okay. Patrick was pretty sure he was driving extremely slow to prolong the inevitable departure, and he was grateful.

When they finally got to Patrick’s house, about twice as long as it normally takes, Pete raced around to the other side of the car after he had parked and opened Patrick’s door. Thankfully Patrick’s parents weren’t home yet. 

Pete walked Patrick to his front door all while Patrick was fumbling around in his pockets looking for his key. 

“So, um. I had a lot of fun tonight. Thanks for inviting me,” Patrick managed to get out. He didn’t know what else to say. Everything he wanted to say, he knew he shouldn’t.

“Awesome! I’m really glad you were there,” Pete said looking sad and conflicted until he finally couldn’t take it anymore. 

“Patrick? I’m definitely one for mystery and games, don’t get me wrong. But with you, I kinda just wanna be open and honest and all that… If that’s okay with you I mean, I don’t even know – anyway,” Pete stammered as if he really didn’t want to say what he was trying to say. As if what he said next could ruin everything. 

Patrick knew something was wrong and he was terrified. What if Pete said that he didn’t want to be friends anymore or something equally as awful as that? A million horrified thoughts raced through Patrick’s head but somehow he found a way to make words come out of his mouth. 

“Hey, it’s okay,” Patrick said as he reached out to take Pete’s hands, not even worried anymore about whether that was okay or if Pete would scream and tell Patrick to get off him because this seemed like a moment where everything was either going to go horribly wrong and ruin everything, or be like a scene from a movie where everything actually comes together. Patrick hoped for the latter. 

“Pete, it’s okay. Really, it’s okay. You can tell me anything, as corny as that sounds.”

Pete laughed and apparently holding Patrick’s hands was enough encouragement to finally get on with it. 

“Patrick, I really like you. And I don’t even know if that’s an okay thing to say because for one, we met less than twelve hours ago, and two, I don’t even know if you like me, or like me like that anyway, or even guys at all for that matter. And I’d completely understand if after me telling you all this you never wanted to speak to me again or anything but I feel like there’s something between us and I know that sounds lame but-“

And in that moment Patrick wasn’t sure what came over him. He didn’t know if it was how close they were standing, or the fact that they were holding hands, or if it was just being with Pete itself. But whatever it was made Patrick lean forward and kiss Pete cutting his speech off all together.

~~~~~~~~~~~

It was like magic. Patrick imagined it was what everyone in every romance movie ever was intended to feel. Sparks, fireworks, whatever you want to call it, that was what it was. Just perfect. 

Pete and Patrick stood there kissing on the front porch, hands rustling through hair, fervently trying to get closer to each other, playing out the entire scripted scene of a movie for what seemed like an eternity before they finally had to break for air. 

“Well that went far better than I had hoped it would,” Pete said looking elated. While Patrick just laughed. 

“Pete, honestly, this is going to sound extremely pathetic and corny, but I don’t think I’ve ever been this happy in my entire life.” 

Pete joined in with the laughter and agreed.

“So we’re okay? I mean I think we’ve both established that we like each other and all. So I’m going to stop feeling creepy for having obsessed over you since we talked this afternoon now.” 

“Okay good because I haven’t come up with a single thought that didn’t revolve around you since this afternoon either.” 

They both laughed like they were high off each other for what seemed to be forever, until Pete sighed. 

“As much as I don’t want to, I think I should probably go. You’re parent’s should be back soon and this might look a little suspicious. I don’t want them to get the wrong impression of me and all,” Pete said referring to his tattered band get up. 

“Yeah, you’re right,” Patrick said sighing. “Will you be at school tomorrow?” 

Pete smiled and kissed Patrick one more time before walking down the driveway to his car.

“Are you kidding? After tonight? I’m not missing a day of getting to see you,” 

Patrick smiled as he watched Pete get in his car and back onto the street. 

“See you tomorrow,” Patrick called after him as he drove down the quiet street. 

“Tomorrow,” Pete agreed. 

Patrick stood on the porch until Pete was out of sight before finally going inside. He stood leaning against the front door, catching his breath, recapping everything that happened tonight. Five minutes later Patrick’s parents’ car pulled into the garage. He ran up the stairs, changed into his pajamas as fast as he could, and got into bed with just enough time to grab his phone from the pants he left on the floor before his mom peeked through the door to make sure he was asleep. After his mom left, Patrick quickly texted Ryan telling him to skip first period and meet him across the track field where they normally skip. After what he saw them getting up to at the club, Brendon was undoubtedly at Ryan’s so there was no need to text them both.

Patrick went to sleep that night thinking of nothing other than Pete. The fact that he would also be dreaming about him was unquestionable.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok first of all, THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR ALL THE KUDOS AND HITS AND JUST EVERYTHING. Thank you like a million times over omg. Second, this chapter is kind of a filler only because i really just wanted to reiterate the fact for the 8 millionth time in the past 3 days that FALL OUT BOY IS OFF HIATUS SO HAPPY END OF HIATUS EVERYONE. Also, PETERICK IS BACK AND IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN THE NEW PICTURE I SUGGEST YOU DO THAT NOW. Thanks again you guys and I hope you enjoy this super short filler chapter :)

“YOU kissed HIM? YOU? You shy little adorable thing, Patrick Stumph, you are a mystery to me.” Ryan said as he leaned back against a tree. 

“I don’t know what happened. I mean, he was talking about how much he liked me and I was just starting into his eyes… I don’t know. It was impossible not to just kiss him.”

“Patrick, I love you and I’m so happy for you and your new boyfriend. But, I’m literally dying to know, is he a good kisser? Are his lips as soft and perfect as they look? Did his bangs get in the way? Did- “ 

“Bren,” Ryan started after he cut Brendon off, “baby, kinda getting a little jealous, not gonna lie…” 

“Oh, shush, Ry. You know you wanna know as bad as I do,” Brendon said winking at Ryan.

“…Yeah you’re right. Go ahead, Patrick. Tell us about the texture of your boyfriend’s lips.” 

Patrick blushed bright red. But he loved that the topic was Pete. He felt like he could talk about Pete for the rest of eternity. 

“Alright, um. They were soft. I guess… He’s a really good kisser and all and yeah no, his bangs didn’t um, get in the way…” Patrick’s face was burning red. He had to stop because he felt like he was going to explode. Brendon and Ryan didn’t really notice however. They were far too busy giggling like 12 year olds in middle school. Evidently Pete was in fact one of the most popular, and hottest boys in school. He figured they thought it was like he was dating a celebrity.

When they heard the bell ring for third period they figured they better get to class. It was study hall after all so they could still talk about the night before. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Patrick, Ryan, and Brendon, were sitting in homeroom half studying for the huge chemistry test tomorrow and half discussing what Ryan and Brendon did last night after Patrick left with Pete. 

“Yeah, no, we just went back to my house and hung out and stuff…” Ryan said shyly. 

“Oh, Ry. It’s Patrick. I’m pretty sure he knows what happened.” Brendon said winking at Ryan. 

Ryan just blushed looking shy and speechless for the first time. Fortunately for him, Pete came and sat down at their table before Brendon could continue. 

“Hi, Patrick,” Pete said as he sat down at the table. “You’re Brendon and you’re Ryan. Right?” Pete said to each of them respectively. Brendon practically squealed and Ryan was just trying to inconspicuously calm him down.

“Yeah, hey, sorry, Brendon’s just… Well, he’s Brendon.” Ryan said half apologetically for Brendon staring at him. 

“No problem,” Pete said smiling at Brendon before turning to talk to Patrick. “So Patrick, since we really didn’t get to do anything last night, I mean not really anyway,” he said winking at Patrick, which of course, made him blush. “Would you, Patrick Stumph, like to go out with me on Friday night?” 

“Yeah, of course, but isn’t tomorrow Friday?” 

“Huh, I guess it is,” Pete said smirking. “If you say yes I won’t have to wait too long to go out with you again.”

Patrick was probably smiling like an idiot but he didn’t care. “That sounds great, Pete. Where are we going?” 

“Well, it wouldn’t be very fun if it wasn’t a surprise now would it, Patrick?” Pete was clearly enjoying himself. 

“It would… But okay. I’ll let you surprise me, Pete.” Patrick didn’t really care either way. He just wanted to be with Pete. 

“Awesome! I’ll pick you up at six tomorrow night.” 

“Perfect,” 

“Perfect. Ryan, Brendon,” Pete said nodding at each of them as he got up. “See you tomorrow, Patrick,”

Patrick could only smile back. He was already wishing it was tomorrow night. 

“Okay, if that wasn’t one of the best things I’ve ever witnessed in my entire life I don’t even know,” Brendon said when he could finally talk again.

“Brendon, he’s not a celebrity,” Patrick said half laughing.

“Yeah, but I’ve never even met him before and he’s one of the hottest most popular boys at school,”

“And now he’s Patrick’s boyfriend,” Ryan added. 

“True. He’s totally in love with you, Patrick.” Brendon said. 

“Okay, guys. As much as we like each other, we did only meet yesterday.” 

“Yeah, but don’t you remember what we were talking about the other day? About just knowing when it’s right and having a connection with people? You could totally have that with Pete!” Ryan said.

“Well…” 

“Oh my god! Yes! You guys totally have a connection!” Brendon chimed in. “You guys are so perfect for each other. Seriously. Mark my words, Patrick, you two will be married someday.” 

Patrick nearly choked.

“I’m serious! The way you guys look at each other. It’s like you’ve known each other forever or something. But whatever. You can apologize for not believing me on the day of your guys’ wedding.” 

“Brendon’s right, Patrick. You guys just look at each other in that way. I don’t know…” Ryan said shaking his head complacently. 

“Right. Well we’ll see how tomorrow goes before you guys start planning my wedding.” Patrick said as he started reading his chemistry book again. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

School on Friday went by in a blur. Every second that ticked on the clock seemed like its own eternity to Patrick. He wasn’t even sure he was completely conscious when he took his chemistry test. All he could think about was Pete. 

When school was finally over Patrick raced home to pick out something to wear. Ryan and Brendon had insisted on coming over to help, but Patrick told them not to bother and to go and enjoy their Friday together. Besides, he had already picked out an outfit yesterday. After hours of outfit planning he settled on a tee-shirt with a button down over it, jeans, and a hat. He didn't want to be overdressed or anything so he just settled on the basics. 

Since Patrick’s parents would be home that night he actually had to go through the whole teenagery thing and let them know where he would be and with who. He was sort of worried that his parents would make a giant deal about him going on a date, and going on a date with a boy for that matter, but they seemed pretty cool with it. He was pretty sure they were just happy he actually had friends. 

It was 5:55 when Patrick heard the doorbell ring. He ran downstairs practically knocking his dad over in the process to open the door. Pete was standing in front of the door looking elated to see Patrick. He was wearing black skinny jeans and a shirt from a band he wasn’t sure he’d ever heard of and smudges of eyeliner. 

“You look great,” Pete said as he stared at Patrick in awe. 

“Thanks. You too,” Patrick said trying his hardest not to blush. 

Behind him Patrick could hear his dad clearing his throat obviously wanting to be introduced. 

“Oh. Dad, this is Pete. Pete, this is my dad.” 

“Nice to meet you, Mr. Stumph,” Pete said trying his best to impress him. 

“Oh, you can call me David.” 

“Okay, I will. Thanks,” 

“Ooookay. We’re going to go now.” Patrick said not wanting conversation to break out and take away any of his Pete time.”

“Okay, you boys have fun,” David called after them as Patrick pulled Pete to the car.

“Ugh, crap. Hey dad! What time do I have to be back?” Patrick yelled back forgetting that teenagers actually have curfews. 

“Um, whenever? I guess? 1? Just don’t stay out all night!” 

“Ok thanks bye!” 

“Sweet! I have a whole 7 hours with my Patrick!” Pete said beaming as he closed Patrick’s car door. 

“Yeah, I didn’t think he’d let me stay out that late. He’s new to the whole having a kid that goes out thing. I think my mom went to the store, which is good because she’d probably want me back at like 10.” 

“Lucky us,” Pete said as he pulled out of the driveway. “Okay, Patrick, get ready to have one of the best nights of your life.”


End file.
